Urahara Ichigo
by Godii
Summary: This cute, little girl comes out of nowhere, bothering anyone and everyone that can see ghosts. Karakura Town has become her playground, but who in the world - or Soul Society, perhaps - is she? AU, post-Saving Rukia, pre-Arrancar.


_A/N: Sorry, it's been three years before I worked on this again. I decided to revise it simply because I can't bear to read any more of my terribly written stories from the eighth grade. What was I thinking when I was writing this! Man, I suck._

_In any case, I don't think I can even remember where this story was supposed to be going, so I think I'll just make it up as I go along. Unfortunately, that will probably prompt more revises than actual chapters, but bear with me. I suck, remember?_

_There have been some rather drastic changes to the first chapter. Description-wise, mostly, as well as the lack of the over-use of Japanese words! Unlike before, I'm not too fond of using Japanese words every other sentence, so I toned that down a LOT. Sorry if you liked it as it was before. I still keep the honorifics, because it'd feel weird without them._

_Nameless main character will occasionally screw up the Japanese language on purpose (and therefore I can't "translate" that), but due to my limited and Otaku-based knowledge of the language, it should be easy to figure out what she's trying to say._

_Okay, time to stop rambling and get on with the show. Enjoy… hopefully._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Bleach. They belong to Kubo Tite. I do own the nameless main character that appears in the story._

"Jinta-kun... we have to keep working… otherwise Manager will get mad at us..." Ururu said quietly. The little girl was nervously clutching a broomstick and staring down at the red-haired boy who was lying on his back, arms behind his head, relaxed and carefree.

"Shut up! If you want to work so much, then work!" Jinta snapped. He stood up to glare at Ururu for a bit before dramatically jabbing a thumb at his chest and proudly proclaiming, "I'm not afraid of Manager! Not one bit!"

"GOOOOOD MORNING!" A girl's voice called out happily.

"Huh...?" Jinta and Ururu looked around for the source of the cheerful voice.

"Up here, silly willies!" The voice said again. The two looked up to see a girl sitting on the roof of the Urahara Shoten. She had short orange-yellow hair and a bright smile. She was bent forward, waving down at them. "OHAROUGOJAIMAAZUUU!"

Ururu stared back up at her, unsure how to respond to something like that. Jinta, on the other hand, pulled a face. "…Oharougojaimazu? What the hell does that even mean!?"

"Oi, oi, what's going on out here? Are you two working properly?" Urahara Kisuke, the manager and owner of Urahara Shoten, came out of shop seemingly annoyed that his employees were making a racket. The girl jumped down from the roof and landed on his back. Urahara blinked before turning his head to look at her. "Oh, why, hello there, little girl. What brings you here to my fine establish-?"

"You have a cool hat!" She interrupted, grabbing his hat and shoving it forcefully on her head. Jinta and Ururu gasped in surprise, while Urahara did nothing to take it back. Jinta was riled up at the invasion of Manager's privacy and he took a step forward as if he meant to lunge toward the girl and fight to get the hat back.

"Who are you?!" The red-haired boy demanded, staring angrily at her.

"Uhhhhmmm..." The girl said slowly. Several moments passed. "Uhhhmmmm..."

"..." Everything was silent.

"Well!?" Jinta broke the silence, irritated.

"I dunno!" The little girl replied, laughing, and jumped off Urahara's back, running around the empty yard. The boy glared at her.

"Come back here, idiot!" Jinta yelled, chasing after her. The little girl laughed more, thinking that it was all an entertaining game. Occasionally, she'd let him get close but floated out of his reach before it got too "dangerous."

"Hehehe!" She started to run towards the shop. She looked back to watch Jinta when she bumped into someone. "Heheh-oof!" She fell backwards. "Owie!" She looked up. "Oharou!" She said, smiling at the big, dark-skinned man in front of her. "You have funny hair!"

"..." The big man said nothing as he reached down and took the hat, handing it back to Urahara.

"Ah…" Urahara placed the hat on his head where it belonged. "Thanks, Tessai."

"Awww!" The girl whined as she got up. All of a sudden, the situation was boring. She turned to skip away from the group, but Jinta grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He demanded once more.

"Uhhhmmm... owie! That hurts!" The girl said, wriggling out of his grasp. "And I already said! I dunno!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Jinta yelled angrily.

"I dunno!" The girl laughed. The red head glowered at her, his hand twitching to take Ururu's broomstick and- Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the mysterious little girl. Jinta obediently backed down, but he continued to glare at her.

Urahara knelt down so that he was eye level with the little girl.

"Ouhhh...?" The girl said questioningly.

"What's your name?" The shop owner asked kindly.

"I already said that I dunno!" The girl exclaimed, annoyed.

"Are you human?" He continued.

"_I don't know_!" The girl said again, properly and with emphasis this time. "I'm bored! This isn't a fun place anymore!" She ran off.

Urahara stood up quickly to run after her. Jinta and Tessai had also stepped forward, ready to chase her all day if they had to. But they didn't have to.

"Oof!" The girl fell backwards again. "Owie! Meanie! Watch where you're going!" She looked up to glare at the person she ran into. It was an orange haired high school student.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Urahara greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Aa... morning, Urahara-san..." Ichigo said, looking down at the girl. "Who's this?"

"She says she doesn't know," Jinta replied in an aggravated tone. He was still fuming at the little girl's ignorance and naïveté.

The girl stood up vigorously. "I do know! I am Urahara Ichigo!" She announced in a laughing voice.

" …!?"

--

"I-chi-go! I-chi-go~!" The girl danced around the shop, singing the name over and over again. Ichigo glared at her.

"Shut... UP!" He said loudly. The girl didn't pay attention.

"I-chi-go! I-chi-go~!" She continued happily. Sighing, Ichigo gave up.

"Do you have a daughter, Manager?" Tessai asked, setting down a tray with prepared tea.

"Hmm…" Urahara appeared to be thinking hard about it as he took a tea cup, but his expression turned into one of his usual carefree personas. "None that I know of, hahahaha!" But the others stared at him, not quite sure whether that was a serious answer. The little girl continued to dance. At the silence, Urahara shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "I don't."

The others took this as the actual answer and went on to sip their tea.

"Then, is she your niece?" Jinta asked.

"No, I don't have any siblings."

"A cousin?"

"Nope."

"An aunt?"

"An aunt that young? You've got to be kidding me."

"Is she-"

"NO." Urahara interrupted. The boy opened his mouth to say something but the shop owner cut him off. "If you think we're somehow related because she introduced herself as Urahara Ichigo, then-"

"_Hai_-zu!" The girl stopped dancing and turned to look at him. "You said my name?"

"You know what, you little brat? Ichigo is MY name!" Ichigo said all of a sudden. "The name YOU took!"

"Uh-uh! Ichigo is my name too!"

"Yeah, well, your name can't be Ichigo!"

"Whaaat, why not!? That's not fair!" The girl protested.

"Two people in the same series can't have the same name!" Ichigo argued. "It's illogical! It's confusing! And you're just an OC!"

"Well then, they can call you something else!"

"What!? Why, you-"

"Kurosaki..." Urahara said, shaking his head. Ichigo shut up, embarrassed to be quarreling with a little girl. The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mornin'…" A red-haired, tattooed man dressed in sleepwear entered the room. He was rubbing his eyes, a sign that he had recently woken up.

"Good morning, Free Loader-san!" Jinta greeted in a laughing tone, grinning mischievously at Renji.

"Good morning, Free Loader-san!" Urahara repeated in the same tone with another one of his carefree smiles on his face.

"Good morning, Free Loader-san," Ururu and Tessai said.

"OHAROU... uhh, FREE LOADER-SAN!" The little girl yelled out, jumping on Renji's back. She threw her small arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"Ehh? Who's the brat?" Renji said, trying to pry her off.

"She claims that her name is Urahara Ichigo, but she only said that after I said Ichigo, and Ichigo said Urahara..." Urahara explained as clearly as he could.

"... What?" Renji said in a confused tone, still struggling to pull the girl off.

"... Nevermind," Urahara replied, sighing. Then he had a brilliant idea. "Perhaps we should come up with a different name for her, to prevent confusion."

"Right! Her name will be Gaki!" Ichigo said.

"How stupid... her name should be Baka!" Jinta argued.

"It should be Gaki!" Renji agreed.

"I think we should call her Aiko," Urahara suggested.

"HELL NO!" Ichigo, Renji, and Jinta yelled at the same time. Urahara blinked at the outright refusal.

"No-o! My name is Urahara Ichigo!" The girl exclaimed, still hanging onto Renji.

"Get off me, Gaki!" Renji yelled, trying to get her off.

"Noooo-ooo!" She cried gleefully.

_**Later…**_

"Ahhh-! That annoying Gaki. Took forever to pry her off!" Renji groaned, rubbing his shoulders.

"She's strong for such a tiny brat," Ichigo added, flashbacking.

_"ICHIGO! GET HER OFF!" Renji yelled. Their meeting about the little girl was over, since Ichigo and Renji had to go to school. But it wasn't that their presences were vital to the meeting. It's only that the girl in question was quite attached to the tattooed free loader. In the literal sense, of course._

_"All right, all right!" Ichigo walked behind Renji, grabbed the girl's legs, and tried to pull her off. She wailed and held onto Renji's neck even more tightly than before._

_"She's...KILLING... meee!" Renji gasped. "QUIT THAT!" Ichigo pulled away._

_"Make up your mind!" He sighed, irritated. The little girl smiled in triumph and made herself comfortable on the red-haired shinigami's back._

"_AAAAAARRGGHHH!"_

"Oniiii-chaaan!" A light, airy voice interrupted Ichigo's flashbacks.

"Huh...?" The two shinigami turned around.

"ONII-CHAN!" The little girl tackled Ichigo to the ground.

"Get off, will ya! And don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled.

"... Ichigo? Are… you talking to Renji?" A black haired, pretty faced student had been walking past. He stopped in front of the two. Renji stiffened, unable to quickly come up with an answer.

"Mizuiro! Uh-uhm... well… about tha-uhm…" Ichigo stammered, the little girl hugging the life out of him. "I-I tripped! Yeah... tripped…" He stood up awkwardly; the girl's arms were still around his neck.

"Huh? You tripped?" Mizuiro chuckled, unconvinced. "Haha, don't joke. You never trip. Or did Renji stick out a foot and trip you? You two… fooling around like a new blossomed couple!

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Renji rounded on him.

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding!" He laughed, at the same time nervously backing away. Ichigo and Renji continued to glare at him. "Well… I… uhm…ah! There's the bell!" Mizuiro left quickly.

"Hey, you-!" Renji hollered after him.

"Argh, we're gonna be late!" Ichigo pulled off the little girl with nearly no effort and dropped her to the ground. She safely landed on her feet. The two shinigami ran off.

"Meanie!" The little girl whined. She sighed and looked around to see if anything else seemed fun. But everyone passed her, ignoring her presence completely as if she wasn't there, and ran into the school, leaving her all alone.

"I'm bored!" She complained to herself. After a moment, she smiled mischievously. "Guess I'll go follow Onii-chan and Free Loader-san." She followed after the two, running quickly to catch up.


End file.
